Mine
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: After confessing her feelings to the one she loves, Lenalee is rejected but she isn't going to take this lying down. Allen will be hers even if it's by force... one-sided Alena, lemon ONE-SHOT


**Hi everyone got a little bored and stuck writing my other stories so I've written a one-shot. One-sided Alena and if you want this could basically be rape (if that's possible) so a bit of LEMON! So sorry to any Alena and Lenalee fans out there if this story isn't to your liking**

**Extra info… Allen and Lenalee are in the red and grey exorcist uniforms and Lenalee's innocence is crystal type aaaand I think that's it…**

**Anyway, to everyone else, I hope you enjoy this!**

….

It was a quick kiss, a brush against the lips just to catch his attention. She gazed with hopeful eyes as his pale expression widened in shock, his gloved hand flew up to his mouth. Silver eyes blinked vigorously as if he couldn't exactly comprehend what had happened.

'I really like you Allen, not only as a friend but as a man and woman,' she said in a low voice as leaned in closer. But as she pressed against him, Allen stepped back and held her at arms length.

'Oh… um…' she could see that he was struggling to say anything as he gazed everywhere except at her. She knew something was wrong but she was too afraid to accept it.

'Allen…?'

'Please understand Lenalee, I had never liked you in that way. You're a dear friend and an older sister to me, I could never do that to you,' his white hair fell over his face, preventing her from seeing anything. But it was all Lenalee needed to hear as she glanced down, feeling utterly rejected. The reality that he didn't love her like she had hoped truly stabbed at her heart.

'I-I'm sorry, Lenalee, really I am,' Allen stammered as he stepped back carefully before entering his assigned room at the inn they were staying at. Lenalee stood in the dimly lit hallway, completely lost.

Her lips quivered slightly before she pressed them into a tight thin line and strolled into her room. The rejection slowly boiled into anger as she stood by the window glaring out into the empty street below.

What part of her wasn't worthy of him? Was his kind words only directed at her because she was one of the few female exorcists in the Order? But what frustrated her more was the potential that Allen liked someone else… but whom? The thought that there was someone better suited for Allen made Lenalee shake, her jealousy toiling away deep within her chest.

It couldn't be Miranda, as much as she admired the woman, she was a total klutz. A whimpering mess with little to no self-esteem at all. Then there was that female scientist from the Asian Branch, Lo Hwa if she remembered correctly. That woman would constantly send Allen mitarashi dango and other sweet treats, which he ate delightfully. Could it possibly be her?

Or could it be… her? The young Noah, Road that had kissed him on the Ark without a single care of whom else was in the room. As shocked as anyone would have been to be kissed by the enemy, most should have enough sense to push them away. But Allen hadn't that time… could he have possibly enjoyed it as well?

No! No one was more perfect for Allen Walker than her, Lenalee Lee!

'I won't have it,' Lenalee hissed into the dead silence of her room as she slowly sank onto the wooden floor. Her brows angled to show her flustering fury. If Allen didn't love her now, she'd have to force him to love her and only her.

'You and I are perfect together, Allen, you must see that,' she whispered desperately, running her fingernails up and down her calves as if doing so would maintain her sanity.

'No bitch is going to take you away from me; you are _mine_ and mine alone!' A maniacal cackle escaped her lips as she slowly rose to her feet again.

'Mine… Allen is mine,'

….

The next morning couldn't have come any sooner for Lenalee. She had kept herself up for most of the night, her mind twisting and her heart clinging together by a few threads. But she plastered a sweet smile as she greeted Allen in the hallway, the same hallway where he had rejected her…

No, she shouldn't think about that, she'll make Allen realize his mistake. He'll swear to remain by her side forever when she was through with him.

'Good morning Lenalee… um, about yesterday…'

'What happened yesterday?' She asked innocently as Allen seemed to smile in relief. Lenalee felt her heart flutter. Maybe she didn't have to do anything… maybe he was going to admit that he too had feelings for her as well.

'I thought you weren't going to talk to me because I couldn't return your feelings, yesterday. We're still friends right?' He asked and Lenalee almost felt her smile falter but held it in place though much could be said about her heart. It shattered like a thin layer of glass, cutting her insides as it burst.

She enjoyed his warm voice, his reassuring mantras he would say. Everything about Allen made her swoon but what made her vivid was that he would say that to everyone. No, Lenalee only wanted those sweet honeyed words whispered solely to her alone. Anyone else and she'd personally see to their erupt removal.

'Of course we're still friends Allen,' until I convince you otherwise, she snickered inwardly as Allen sighed unaware of her true desires. His smiled brightly as if he could be a second sun.

'Thank goodness, well then, shall we head off,' Lenalee held back her smitten sigh as she followed her silver prince charming. Secretly hoping that he would hold out his arm for her to take but it never came, much to her dismay.

He did, however, hold open the door to their compartment on the train so that she could step through. Who wouldn't feel like a princess but then again, Allen would do that for almost anyone and that irked Lenalee more than anything.

But she slowly took in a deep breath and waited, she had to be patient. Lenalee made do with glancing out at the passing scenery. It wasn't until a few hours into their journey that Allen's stomach made a noisy reminder about the idea for lunch. Lenalee giggled at his embarrassment but this was exactly what she was waiting for.

'How about I go and get us some lunch?' She offered as Allen shook his head and went to stand up.

'I will go with you,' he insisted but Lenalee scowled at him and quickly used her body to block the doorway.

'I'll be fine, seriously, now stay here and I shouldn't be too long,' Allen looked rather whimsical about letting her get their lunch but he seemed to give up and nodded.

'Okay then, but call if you need any help,' he replied with his gentleman smile. Lenalee waved playfully at him before exiting the room. From there, she quietly walked down the corridor with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Soon… soon Allen will be all hers and no one else's.

She reached the dining cart and quickly ordered suitable amount of food that caused a few people to turn their heads. Even the young staff member stood there baffled by her order until Lenalee clarified that she wasn't eating it by herself.

Though her patience was beginning to wear thin, the food was finally stacked onto a small cart and Lenalee began to slowly wheel it back to their cabin. She paused as soon as she reached their carriage and glanced about. Lenalee made sure no one was in sight before reaching into the inside pocket of her coat and pulled out a small flask of clear liquid.

Komui had given it to her before she, Allen and the others went after Cross. According to her brother, it was suppose to knock out then paralyze whoever was to drink or consume it. A last resort if the General had decided to make a run for it but Lenalee was thankful she never had to return it. Probably Komui had forgotten to take it back from her.

Not like that mattered now, Lenalee felt like Allen was becoming out of her reach and if he were to belong to someone else… she wasn't sure if she could handle that! Biting her lip, she pulled off the cork and scattered several drops into almost every dish she had ordered for him. She had to be certain that this worked, better to overdo it than for everything to backfire.

When she was satisfied, Lenalee pushed the cork back on and replaced the flask back into her pocket. She glanced over the food to make sure nothing smelt funny or was out of the ordinary and knocked on the door.

'Sorry about the wait,' she chimed happily as Allen glanced away from the window and his silver eyes lit up at the sight of the food. Lenalee couldn't help but laugh when she noticed the saliva slowly dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

'It looks good,' Allen exclaimed as she pushed the cart into the compartment and sat across from him.

'I wasn't exactly sure what you wanted so I got a variety,' Lenalee explained as she took one of the uncontaminated dishes from the cart and dug her fork into the green salad. She watched Allen through her veil of dark green hair; inhale the food without so much as a suspicious frown. Lenalee began to find it almost impossible to contain her sinister delight when every last bit of food was consumed just as she finally finished her one single plate.

Now she just needed to wait for the drug to take affect.

Soon enough, Allen yawned rather loudly, his eyes drooping heavily as he tried, in vain, to blink off the inflicted exhaustion.

'So tired… hey Lenalee, will you wake me up when we get to our stop?' Allen murmured through yet another yawn as he slumped against the window. Lenalee smiled but it turned out to be more of a smirk.

'Of course Allen,' she replied as his eyes finally closed and soft rhythmic breathing followed. Lenalee stood up and prodded Allen gently in the cheek just to be sure. She felt her lips turn upwards as she lovingly brushed his hair behind his ear. As much as her brother was annoying, she would have to thank him for inventing something so useful to her.

But that would have to wait; Lenalee wasn't sure about how long Allen would remain asleep so she needed to act quickly.

….

Lenalee leaned on the back of the chair, her chin resting on the back of her hands as she watched Allen's sleeping form on the bed. His coat removed and flung over the back of another chair and boots discarded at the foot of the bed, she waited for him to wake up.

She had wanted to be sure that they wouldn't be disturbed, even to the point of flawlessly lying to her brother to do so. Lenalee had told him that they were being held up because of monster sightings in a rural village and as usual Komui just acknowledged it and told her to be careful. She desperately needed to show Allen whom he was supposed to belong to even if it meant lying to her own brother.

Stirring on the bed caused Lenalee to jolt out of her thoughts as she smiled when those lovely silver eyes opened. At first they were clouded with confusion and then panic caused them to widen, no doubt from discovering that he couldn't move.

'It took you long enough Allen but maybe I overdid it with the drug,' Lenalee murmured softly as she rose from the chair. Allen followed her as she made her way to the side of the bed, his brows furrowed disbelief.

'D-drug…? Wait, you did this but why?' Allen stammered in shock but his body was completely paralyzed so no matter what he did, he couldn't move. Lenalee casually titled her head to the side as if wondering that herself.

'Why? Because your rejection really hurt Allen, it really did and the thought of you belonging to someone else…' Lenalee gritted her teeth when she hovered over that disgusting notion. Pushing it to the side, she brought her fingers up and began undoing the buttons on her coat. As the last button was undone, she let it slip from her slender shoulders and gather on the ground at her feet.

Lenalee couldn't help but smile haughtily at Allen's alarm as a light blush blossomed on his cheeks. She wasn't surprised by this reaction at all. In fact what boy wouldn't feel embarrassed when a girl suddenly reveals herself in nothing but a skimpy see-through silk nightdress.

'W-w-wait, what a-are y-you doing?' Allen stammered as Lenalee kneeled on the bed and placed her hands either side his head. She couldn't help but snicker at his childishness as she leaned closer to his ever-reddening face.

'What's wrong Allen? Feeling a little bit hot?' She whispered huskily into his ear, nipping at his earlobe. Allen's breath hitched as Lenalee trailed her hands down his clothed chest. Slowly and teasingly, she unbuttoned his jacket.

'S-stop Lenalee, think about what you're doing,' Allen pleaded, knowing fully well now that he was at her mercy. Lenalee smirked and straddled his hips as the final buttons came undone. She then pulled, with some difficulty, the jacket off and cast it aside.

'I already know what I'm doing,' Lenalee replied defiantly, tugging his tight black singlet out from his pants and pulled that over his head. She watched the goosebumps ripple along his pale skin as she ran her hands up his chest. Then bringing her hands down, trailing the long jagged scar from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Lenalee paused for a moment, licking her top lip before bending down plastered kisses below his jaw. She could feel him gulp as she trailed down along his collarbone and towards the markings of his innocence. There was no doubt in Lenalee's mind that Allen was desperately trying to move but the drug was working well. It prevented him from moving away and she pleasantly continued her torturously slow movements.

Pulling back, Lenalee took in his flustered sight, knowing Allen was doing his very best to control himself. But from what she could feel, he was reluctantly turned on and as eager as she was to lay claim to him. Lenalee didn't want to rush this; she wanted to enjoy this moment as she could.

She shuffled back and for a moment, it looked like Allen was slightly relieved, probably believing that she had changed her mind. But Lenalee was far from done especially since she had come this far. Her hands clasped the loop of his belt and she unbuckled it quicker than Allen could protest.

'No, stop this Lenalee, please don't…' Lenalee ignored his protests by pulling down his underwear and freeing his erect appendage. She smirked at him as she stood back on her knees, her fingers hooked into the sides of her panties.

'Why stop? You seem to be enjoying this too,' she cooed alluringly as glided the small item of clothing down her legs and threw them to the side. Allen looked horrified as she crawled back to place her self precariously over his arousal. Her hands placed on his chest to support her.

'I-I'm not, I don't want this…' Lenalee went rigid and dug her nails into Allen's skin, causing him to wince with the pain.

'So there is someone better…' she murmured dangerously as flashing purple met Allen's wide silver eyes.

'What? No! Don't be ridiculous Lenalee,' Allen exclaimed as her anger softened if only slightly, raking her hands down his flank.

'Well, that's good because you're _mine_ and mine alone!' Lenalee hissed and before Allen could protest, she began to slowly lower self down on him. She almost whimpered as pain seized her lower regions but it was to be expected. This was her first time after all. Allen seemed to notice her pain but he himself was biting back the urge to groan.

She paused once she was fully seated and began to breath deeply at the odd feeling seeping past the erupt pain she had felt. Lenalee then began to move, rocking back and forth to begin with slowly enjoying the feeling rushing through her veins. She glanced at Allen as a moan escaped his lips but he quickly bit his lower lip to suppress anymore.

Lenalee found herself frowning at this and lifted herself off of him before slamming back down, gasping aloud at the bliss. She did it again and again, feeling her climax slowly building. Then suddenly she came, screaming out Allen's name as she curled over on his chest. She listened to his erratic heartbeat as Lenalee felt a pool of heat pool deep within her and an exhausted groan escaped Allen's lips.

Smiling proudly at herself, Lenalee pulled away and sat on the side of the bed, ignoring the mess between her legs.

'See Allen, I'm the only girl worthy of you and if something more develops from this, you forever belong to me,'

….

**Okay, very random but it is a one-shot after all. Sorry again if Lenalee seems like a psychopathic b*** but I personally find her annoying. Anyway, hopefully someone enjoyed this so please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
